nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: Undercover
For a similarly named award see - ''Undercover (Achievement). '''Need for Speed: Undercover' is the 12th game in the Need for Speed series released on November 18, 2008. The game went back to the earlier design elements of Need for Speed: Most Wanted after the lower than anticipated sales of Need for Speed: ProStreet. It was released on November 18th in North America, and on November 20th in Europe. It was released on the PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, Wii, PC, iPod touch and mobile phones. Plot The player is an unnamed undercover police agent working for the Tri-City Police Department and has been tasked to eliminate the street racing scene in Tri-City. The player is guided by their commanding officer - "Chase Linh." The player must first earn a reputation by winning several races around the city. The player is tasked to steal cars and immobilise racers for big crime bosses such as Chau Wu as enter deeper into the underground street racing world. Chau Wu asks the player to hijack a car that was previously stolen from him. The player instead challenges two racers known as Hector and Zack. Hector's sister - Carmen - wants the player to take a BMW M6 stolen from Chau Wu because of her fear of Wu. Wu found out that the player took his M6 and phoned the player to return the car as soon as possible. Wu uses Chase Linh as a hostage as a bargaining chip. The player delivers the M6 but has it revealed that both Chase Linh and Wu have been working together. Linh shoots Wu in cold blood and escapes in the M6 with his money. The player is tasked with pursuing Chase Linh whilst they too are pursued by the police who are under the belief that Wu was murdered by the player. Eventually Chase Linh's commander - Lt. Keller - is informed that it was Linh that killed Wu and diverts the police force to track down Linh. Linh is eventually apprehended was hauled in under the charge of murder and other criminal activities shown in Wu's PDA. The player was praised by the Tri-City Police Department for successfully accomplishing their task and was asked by Carmen to take her to a University. 'Bosses' *Hector ("Takedown Hector" unlocks Ford Mustang GT in PS3, Xbox 360 and PC versions. Unlocks the Ford Mustang GT police car and chase down mode within in career mode for the PS2 and Wii versions.) Limit:5 minutes *Zack ("Takedown Zack" is playable in all versions except for DS with Nickel taking his place.) Limit: 2 minutes 2 *Nickel ("Takedown Nickel" unlocks the Lamborghini Gallardo police car for use in chase down mode in the PS2 and Wii versions.) Limit: 5 minutes *Rose ("Takedown Rose") Limit: 4 minutes *GMac ("Takedown GMac" unlocks Porsche 911 GT-2 in PS3, Xbox 360 and PC versions, unlocks the Porsche 911 GT2 police car for use in chase down mode in the PS2 and Wii versions.) Limit: 5 minutes *Chau Wu (Nintendo DS version only in All-Points) 1 *Chase Linh ("Chase Down Chase" finishes career mode.) 1Nintendo DS release only 2PS2, Wii, PS3, Xbox, PC and PSP releases only Gameplay The game moves away from the simulation based gameplay used in ProStreet. A new handling physics engine was introduced in the game known as the 'Heroic Driving Engine'. Vehicles in Undercover can directly turn 180° whilst performing hand brake turns. 'Free Roam' Undercover takes place in the fictional Tri-City Bay Area. It is divided into four major districts; Gold Coast Mountains, Palm Harbor, Port Crecent and Sunset Hills. The game only takes place during the day. The city is connected by long highways that follow the perimeter of the city. 'Event Types' Players can participate in career mode, Quick Race Mode, in the Challenge series or Multiplayer. 'Single-Player' *Circuit Races - Up to eight players complete the specified number of laps along a closed track. *Sprint Races - Up to eight players compete to be the first across the finish line in a closed A to B event. *Highway Battle - Players have to battle against their rival as well as congested traffic and cops in outrun events along Tri-City's highways. *Outrun - Players have to stay ahead of their rivals for a certain amount of time. *Criminal Scramble - Players participate as the cops and chase down racers. (Nintendo DS Only) *All-Points - Players participate as the cops and chase down street gang bosses. (Nintendo DS Only) *Chase Down - Players have to bust criminals and chase down their rivals at the same time. (Playstation Portable, Playstation 2 and Wii only) 'Multiplayer' *Cops and Robbers - Two teams of up to four Cops and Racers must attempt to deliver a series of money flags. *Sprint Races - Up to eight players compete to be the first across the finish line in a closed A to B event. *Highway Battle - Players have to battle against their rival as well as congested traffic and cops in outrun events along Tri-City's highways. 'Pursuit System' Police chases in Undercover are similar in gameplay to those seen in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. Players will gain bounty by damaging and destroying police vehicles as well as property. Car list Trivia *The slowest tier of cars began with Tier 1 in Need for Speed: Carbon and Need for Speed: ProStreet. This is reversed in Undercover. *Undercover is the last Need for Speed title to be released for the Playstation 2. *There is a mission titled "Transporter" in which the player has to deliver a package whilst driving an Audi. The title is a reference to the 2005 movie - Transporter 2 *Undercover is dedicated to the memories of Inderjeet "indy" Johal and Martin Sikes. Sikes was the co-founder of Black Box Games and Johal was an engineering director involved with Black Box for several years. *Undercover is the last Need for Speed title to use the Police Civic Cruisers first seen in Most Wanted. *Undercover was the last Need for Speed title until Need for Speed: The Run to be heavily involved with a plot and characters. *The Traffic Cars used in Burnout Paradise were reused in the PS3 and 360 versions of the game. Title Differences There are several differences between the multiple platform releases of Need for Speed: Undercover. These may be due to licensing, performance and game play reasons. Category:Need for Speed Series Category:Games